


Morning Gold

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like waking up to the sun in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**Catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Fill for the sleepy/unconscious prompt on my card for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).  
> 

Mornings like this are when he thanks his penchant for rising early and Ed’s for sleeping late. He turns onto his side and smiles at the sight of Edward sprawled out beside him. He smoothes a hand down the curve of his spine that peeks through the hair cascading down his back. Golden strands curl this way and that, the sun’s essence captured and distilled into something soft to the touch. Roy wraps a lock around his finger and tugs lightly, just enough to get Ed to make a low sound and shift in his sleep but not enough to wake him.

The sheet just barely covering Ed’s modesty slides lower to reveal the dip of his back as legs, one automail and one flesh, twist the sheets even more. He feels a stirring of desire inside him. The sight of Ed like this, unguarded, peaceful in a way he never is while awake, never fails to bring the urge to mark and claim. Roy tugs the sheets away completely and marvels at the sight.

No one else. No one ever will touch this as long as he lives. He skims his hand across the back of Ed’s shoulder then along the curve of his body down to rest on his hip. The sun may be shining outside or it may be barely peeking over the horizon. None of it matters as his own personal sun is in front of him. He dips his head to brush his lips over the curve of Ed’s ass careful to keep the touches feather light. Ed allows him little enough time to indulge like this so he steals the moments when he can. Another kiss over the small of his back then further up and up until his lips brush strands of silk. He noses them aside to press kisses against the back of Ed’s neck.

Roy caresses his hand down Ed’s side to wrap around his waist and roll him more onto his stomach. He nudges apart Ed’s legs with a knee as he breathes in the sweet scent of his Edward. Reluctantly he shifts his arm from around Ed to reach for the lube on the nightstand. He’s already hard and wanting at the thought of having his Ed like this. Seeing those fiery eyes spark into life and burn as he’s wrapped in his arms, submitting to him like to no one else. He doesn’t want to tame Ed. He wants to bask in the glow. He groans low and buries his face against Ed’s shoulder as he fumbles with the cap and slicks himself up.

He slides two fingers inside Ed with no resistance. Mmmm, yessss, his Edward knows his touch and opens up to him so easily. It won’t take long and once Ed’s loose enough he slides in with a low groan. He stills once he’s seated all the way to relish that simple moment. He could stay like this until Ed wakes up of his own volition, full of him and unsure of what’s going on until he moves. He’s done it many times before but not today. No, he wants something different.

He nuzzles his face against Ed’s neck and slides his hand down his chest. It’s a ghost of a touch, a skim of fingers, over his body then lower to curl his hand over Ed’s cock. He’s half hard from the attention Roy’s already paid him but he doesn’t want him to wake up just yet. He strokes him slow and even, rubbing his thumb over his tip. He hides his grin against Ed’s shoulder as he feels him get harder. He presses a kiss behind his ear and ignores his own pulsing need as best he can. It’s difficult with Ed perfect in his arms and so warm and tight. He can’t wait any longer once Ed’s fully hard. He thrusts deep into him and muffles a groan against Ed’s shoulder. He nips at the sweet skin there as he strokes Ed in time with his thrusts. Now he just has to wait.

There. He can feel the shift in Ed’s body and he loves this. The way Ed surfaces into consciousness with each slow, deep thrust. Moans turning into words and bright gold eyes flickering open, hazy with sleep at first, but then slowly stroked to a blazing fire until hands fist in the sheets. “Rooooooooooy, you horny bastard…. You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

It’s like being consumed by a blazing inferno. Ed’s voice pierces the air with a cry and the eager way his body moves under his makes him burn. Ed pushes up to his hands and knees and….

It’s perfect.

The push and pull of their bodies moving together, nothing in the air but sounds of pleasure, and how he can get even deeper inside him this way. He never lasts long in the morning like this. Sometimes he wishes he could savor it but as the pleasure twists and tightens inside him, he wouldn’t want to. Everything’s perfect when Ed goes tense under him and drops his head into the pillows. Roy grips his hips with both hands and slams into him harder, desperate, _just_ there and as Ed lets go, he follows him over the edge. Pulsing with pleasure, surrounded by the one he loves, this is everything he needs.


End file.
